


Intruders

by cumberbatchlove



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatchlove/pseuds/cumberbatchlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Amelia are living together in a big flat on the country side. But you're not always safe there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict is away filming and Amelia's home alone. Then she hears a sound...

Amelia was waking up as she heard a sound downstairs. She tourned around to look after Benedict, but he wasn't there.

"He went filming to Cardiff yesterday" she remembered drousily. Seperating was the hardest part of their relationship and with Benedicts acting job this was sadly a task they had to do very often.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard another sound, this time it came from the kitchen. She wished they had a dog, because she was always afraid of burglars when Benedict wasn't with her. Then she got up and sneaked up to the cupboard where her old baseball bat was leaning against the wall. It was quiet now, but she didn't trust the silence...

In this moment she heard a sound right behind her and she tried to turn around but it was too late. One hand grapped her around her waist, the other hand was around her neck. She heart a cold, harsh voice beside her, obviously not coming from the man who held her so close that it hurt. "Such a beautiful lady shouldn't be alone in the night" whispered the guy who held her. She could feel his excitement and tried to kick him, but he only laughed and hold her closer.

"Bring her downstairs, I don't like it up here" the other one demanded.

Amelia was dragged down the stairs, trying frequently to escape her imprisoner, but she didn't have a chance. As they arrived on the last step she was pushed forward so she landed flat with her face on the floor. She felt an excruciating pain and she could feel the warm blood running down her face. Suddenly she felt an air blast and then pain, only pain. Her eyes were full of tears so she couldn't see the two burglars anymore.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict gets home and finds Amelia on the floor

Benedict was in a good mood. The filming in Cardiff couldn't get completed because of an error with the cameras. This would mean he had to get back, but at least he could be with Amelia a bit longer than usual. He imagined her face surrouned by the blonde curls, he loved so much and smiled at the thought.

As he entered the house and got up to their flat he reckoned something unusual. The door wasn't locked, in fact she wasn't even really closed. The door never closed really, unless you smashed her hard into the lock. Carefully he pushed the door open and his eyes widened.

The whole aparment was a mess, glass lying on the floor and a broken lamp hanging down from the ceiling. Taking one step after the other he got into the living room and then it hit him.

Amelia was lying on the floor, the space around her full with blood. One of her arms looked twisted, but he wasn't sure about that. He kneeled beside her, talking to her in a panicked voice.

"Amelia, sweetheart, wake up. Please, c'mon"

He pulled out his mobile phone and dialed the number of the ambulance. In the meantime Amelia had opened her eyes, just to see that someone was kneeling beside her. With one movement she knocked Benedict from his feet and send the mobile phone flying out of his hand.

"Hey Amelia, it's just me, it's Ben." She tried to open her eyes a bit wider, but the pain was too big. She led out a sigh and tried to move towards the sofa, but Ben stopped her.

"Shhh, just stay there. The ambulance will come in a moment"...


	3. Trying to get through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is still badly injured and Ben and her are eagerly waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Till then Ben has to take actions himself...

He gently moved her on the side and she immediatly felt the relief on her body. Ben stood up and came back with a little sheet, pressing it gently to her upper head, trying to stop the bleeding.

He stood up again and Amelia closed her eyes. She opened them with a gasp as she felt something cold beeing pressed to her neck and her left face side. Benedict had gotten ice packs and was now trying to stop her nose bleeding, which had again started when he moved her on the side.

At this moment they heard the amulance arriving. He stroked Amelias hair and murmured

" I'll be right back, love."

Two minutes after he came into the room with two paramedics who immediately began to examine Amelias body. One of them asked her questions she couldn't really answer because the only thing she got out were gasps of pain or sounds that sounded more like an animal than an actual human beeing.

When they finished they placed her on a barr and moved her outside the house and into the amulance. Benedict was still holding her hand and was trying to calm her down.

The next thing Amelia noticed was a white room with little furniture. It smelled strangely, not like a normal home, more like a medical office. Then she remembered...


End file.
